Season 4
Season 4 is the 4th season in Fuller House. It was confirmed on January 29th, 2018 and was released on December 14, 2018. Season 4 'was officially confirmed on January 29, 2018. All 13 episodes were released on December 14th, 2018. Plot Christmas reminiscing, being ghosted by friends and a new baby is on the way! Season 4 is full of laughs! Cast 'Main Cast *Candace Cameron-Bure as D.J. Tanner-Fuller *Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler *Michael Campion as Jackson Fuller *Elias Herger as Max Fuller *Soni Nicole Bringas as Ramona Gibbler *Dashiell and Fox Messitt as Tommy Fuller Jr. *Adam Hagenbuch as Jimmy Gibbler *Juan Pablo Di Pace as Fernando Guerrero *Scott Weigner as Steve Hale 'Special Guest Cast' *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Katsopolis *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone 'Guest Cast' *McKenna Grace as Rose *Landry Bender as Roxanne Mahan *Marla Sokoloff as Gia Mahan *Virginia Williams as C.J. Harbenberger *Dan Thiel as Tommy Fuller Episodes News * Jeff Franklin has expressed interest in season 3 and 4, and has plans for the shows future moving forward. * During a recent Twitter Q&A session, Juan Pablo Di Pace (Fernando) thanked a fan for saying that they hoped to see more of Fernando in season 4, and he also added, "Let’s get that season 4 trending". * The fact that season 3 was left very open-ended (with Kimmy being pregnant with Stephanie and Jimmy's child), makes many fans believe that a season 4 will happen. * Season 4 was confirmed on January 29th, on the Fuller House official Twitter page. *On February 28, 2018, Jeff Franklin announced he would not be returning as show-runner due to complaints about his behaviour in the writers’ room and on the set of the series, including making sexually charged comments about his personal relationships and sex life. Warner Horizon Television opted not to renew their production deal with him. There will be a new show-runner. *According to Soni Nicole Bringas, Season 4 will begin production in May. *Season 4 began production on May 9th and will wrap on September 7th. *The release date was announced on October 31 2018 for December 14, 2018 *This is the last season of Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Katsopolis to appear on Fuller House, due to her being arrested (along with her husband Felicity Huffman) for having been charged in a college admissions bribery scam designed to guarantee that their children earned spots at elite colleges, despite them not being ready. Spoilers *The Gladstones, Katsopolis' and Tanner's moved back to San Francisco. *This season will focus on Stephanie and Jimmy's pregnancy. *C.J. returnes. *Gia returnes. *Steph's Baby is born on the season finale. *The release date, December 14, 2018, was announced on October 30 Trivia/References * Romper.com (Clues About When 'Fuller House' Will Return For Season 4 To Help Pass The Time; by Chrissy Bobic) * http://tvline.com/2018/01/29/fuller-house-renewed-season-4-spoilers-netflix/ Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Non-canon Category:A to Z Category:Fuller House